triangle amoureux
by izza-x23
Summary: résumé: triangle amoureux entre kaixhilaryxtyson Kai aime Hilary. Tyson veut Hilary. Hilary veut ... DISCONTINUE


Bonjours tout le monde^^ voila ma nouvelle histoire, je vous souhaite à tous des bonnes vacances

Couple : KaixHilaryxTyson

Ya rien de mieux dans la vie qu'un triangle amoureux

Beyblade ne m'appartient pas

Age Kai –20 Hilary,Tyson,max-18 Ray-19 kenny -16 Daishi 14

Chapitre 1

Un vendredi soir. Tyson proposa à l'équipe d'aller avec lui à ouverture d'un nouveau club de nuit, tout le monde trouva l'idée bonne mais, pour certaine raison trop longue à expliqué, Kai et Hilary décidaient de rester. Donc ils étaient tout seul dans le dojo.

Au dojo, on pouvait sentir une petite tension dans l'air. Hilary avait toujours eu un gros crush sur le capitaine et là ils étaient ensemble dans la même pièce regardant la télévision, un à coté de l'autre. Kai tenait la télécommande et zappait lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur une émission qui s'appelais `` La tatoué Kat Von D(1)``. Dans cette émission, un homme se faisait tatoué le nom de sa défunte meilleure amie avec laquelle il aurait voulu sortir mais, il n'avait risqué de brisé leurs amitiés mais, maintenant il était trop tard… Elle était morte.

Hilary qui ne put s'empêché de verser une larme dit a haute voix :

_-Mon dieu que c'est triste moi je ne dais pas ce que je ferais si la personne que j'aimais mourrais avant que je puisse lui dire que je l'aime._

_- tu n'as qu'à prendre le téléphoné et appeler Tyson, je suis sur qu'il serait ravie de sortir avec toi,_ réplica Kai en gardant les yeux river sur la télé.

-_ Oui, mais je n'aime pas Tyson… (Tout en se recroqueviant sur elle-même rajouta) Il y a deux semaines, il m'a demandé à sortir et je lui ai répondu non… J'aurais peut être du lui dire oui… Le garçon que j'aime serait peut-être devenu jaloux et si non… je serais restée avec Tyson après tout il n'est pas si pire que ça…_

-hn, moi honnêtement, je trouve que tu n'obtiendrais rien de bon avec lui. Comme je peux t'offrir tellement plus comme l'argent, la gloire…

Regardant enfin Hilary droit dans les yeux. Il rajouta :

_Je peux même te donné l'amour. Alors Hilary _Tachibana_ veux tu sortir avec moi?_

Cela faisait cinqmois qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Durant les deux premiers mois les paparazzis les suivaient partout mais maintenant les choses c'était calmé. Tout le monde avait assez bien pris la nouvelle de l'existence du nouveau couple. Hilary avait reçu des messages haineux rien de vraiment épeurant. Les bladebreakers avais assez bien pris la nouvelle lorsque le couple leurs avais annoncé qui sortait ensemble. Tyson les avait félicités tout en se disant que dans 4 semaines maximum ils ne seraient plus ensemble. Mais cela faisait présentement cinq mois et ils toujours collé un à l'autre. Le champion du monde sentait la jalousie monter en lui de jours en jours.

Un samedi après midi, Mons. Dickenson appela tout les membres de l'équipe au dojo pour une réunion urgence. Hiro, Daishi, Kenny, Ray, Max, Tyson et bien entendu Kai et Hilary étaient tous présent.

Le russe et la brunette étaient enlacés dans un coin. Kai commençais a embrassé le cou d'Hilary quand Mons. D (c'est Mons. Dickenson) réclama l'attention de tout le monde.

-_j'ai une très grande nouvelle à vous annoncé la BBA a décidé de vous offrir des vacances à Cuba. Vous avez travaillez fort toute l'année et cela fait un longtemps que vous vous êtes reposé, Alors réjouissez- vous!!! Vous partez le dimanche prochain._

Tout le monde sautait de joie et semblait heureux de la nouvelle sauf les amoureux. Mons. D leur demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

_Ont avaient autre chose de prévu, répondit le capitaine_

_Tu n'as qu'à le reporté!! Dit Tyson énervé_

_C'est que tu vois…rajouta Hilary hésitante, dimanche prochain, je déménage chez Kai_

*silence*

Ce fut Ray qui brisa le silence en disant :

_Félicitation, je ne savais pas que vous étiez déjà rendu LÀ dans votre relation._

_Moi, je trouve que c'est trop tôt, s'écria Tyson, come on, Hil ça fait quoi 5 mois que tu sors avec et tu veux déjà t'installé chez lui!!!_

Hilary lui répliqua :

_Premièrement, Tyson baisse le ton. Deuxièmement, ça fait quatre mois que je suis tout le temps chez Kai. je mange. je vis. je dors chez lui. Je ne suis JAMAIS chez moi, le mois dernier je suis allée que deux fois à mon appartement pour prendre des vêtements. En plus, mon propriétaire ma demandé de quitté mon logement par ce qu'il va faire des rénovations. Là, Kai ma demandé si je voulais emménager chez lui. J'ai dis oui. Alors, J'ai jusqu'à dimanche prochain pour partir de mon logis._ _Ah! et J'ai déjà payé le camion._

_J'ai une idée, s'écria Daishi, pour quoi on ne fait pas le déménagement nous même!_

_Mais c'est une excellente idée en plus on pourra voir la maison de Kai, je l'ai jamais vue, dit Max, alors on fait le déménagement lundi et dimanche on est a cuba^^._

Lundi matin (10 :30 am) jour du déménagement

Tout le monde était chez Hilary, Tyson avait prévus de profité de la situation pour essayé de mettre la chicane dans la relation Hilary et de Kai. Il avait déjà dit à la brunette que si Kai lui faisait des ennuies sa maison serait toujours là pour l'accueillir.

Le déménagement se fit assez rapidement Hilary vivait dans un 3 et demie (petit appartement avec généralement une chambre, une toilette, une cuisine et finalement un salon qui est aussi la salle à manger, le plus important à savoir ces que ces **très** petit) donc elle n'avait pas grand-chose à emmené avec qu'elle. De plus elle n'emmenait pas certain meuble que Kai avait déjà comme une télévision, un sofa, un lit… Ils avaient presque fini de montré les dernières boîtes dans le camion lorsque Kai reçu un appel urgent de Mons. D qui lui demandait apporté son passeport tout de suite au bureau de la BBA pour le voyage à cuba. Il dit donc aux autres qu'il devait partir et qu'il les rejoindrait chez lui. Il embrassa Hilary, lui donna les clés (elle les mit dans sa sacoche) et parti.

Tyson trouva ce moment parfait pour piéger son némésis. Son plan était simple.

1-Il voulait voler les clés à sa bien-aimée pour que quand il arriverait chez ``Monsieur je suis meilleur que les autres `` elle ne les trouve pas.

2-Qu'elle et Kai est une grosse chicane car il n'aime pas qu'on perdre ses affaires.

3- Hilary baigné de larmes vienne pleurer dans ces bras, qu'il se regarde dans les yeux et que finalement elle tombe amoureuse de lui.

Selon lui son plan était excellent.

À la première occasion qu'il eu, Tyson retira les clés la sacoche et les lança par la fenêtre pour qu'elle atterrisse dans la poubelle la plus proche. Le jeune homme à la casquette parti souriant heureux de son acte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Émission de tatouage….en gros c'est une femme tatoué qui fait des tatouages

Voilà mon histoire, je veux des reviews minium 5 pour que je continue l'histoire encore une fois bonne vacances

D' Izzax23


End file.
